graalmilitaryfandomcom-20200216-history
Aurelia/Aurelium Empire
In this article, individuals such as Fessler and John are referred to by previous names. For reference, Sol is Fessler; and John is Senlok. Aurelia/Aurelium Empire The Aurelian Empires consumed Graal in several stages and would eventually be a well known, respected empire. Led by Sol and Senlok in its first era, only Senlok in its second and Octavian III in it's third, this empire was to be feared in its day. The Aurelian Federation During Sol's ban in the last Auelian Era, Sol began plotting to make a new empire, or at least something new. Something different. Sol wrote down 5 pages of notes on what the guild should be, and when he returned he recruited Senlok to help him. Instead of a Parliament or Congress, a Senate was made. Aurelia was going to be joint ruled by 2 Consuls, a Prime Minister, 5 senators, all from different guilds. Some of the more complex ideas are scrapped, and the final result was the following: 1 guild of Senate, rules Aurelia. 2 Corps, a better structured infantry unit capable of fighting. 1 Imperial Guard, the best units in Aurelia. They would fight in heavy gear and strike at the enemy valiantly. 1 Academy, used for all innovations and development in Aurelia. Since Aurelia was a republic, joint ruled by Senlok and Sol, the decisions benefited all sides and Aurelia reached 50 members in a day, the equivalent of 2 full guilds. The corps each had about 15 soldiers, the academy had educated gentlemen, and within 3 weeks Aurelia had reached near it's peak. The Aurelian Empire Right before Aurelia hit its peak, Senlok took control of Aurelia completely for himself, kicked Sol, held a formal ceremony to crown himself Emperor, and founded The Aurelian Empire. The Aurelian Empire was the most powerful stage in Aurelia's history and was very plentiful. Projects such as the Purification (The reorganizing into a centralized empire with several brigades all allied to a single main where the top officers and the Emperor were) and Project New Heights, which was actually the first project to bring Graalians off-map under military administration. (Something even Auel hadn't done yet at the time) Of course, seeing as he was now out of Aurelia, Sol decided gathered some people, and even some veterans, who weren't in Aurelia and rebelled. The Aurelian Empire beat this rebellion in several battles, and Sol gave his consent to be under Senlok. He was recruited and placed at the rank of Prime Minister, commanding the Aurelian military forces and leading them to victory. Weeks after Senloks coup, Sherlock Zor returns from exile; and John decides to join him; as a loyal follower. He hands over the guild to Sol; and leaves to join him. Sol takes the guild, which despite still having large numbers; was extremely disorganized due to reforms Senlok implemented that attempted to change the 6 largely active guilds into 10 medium sized guilds; which would attempt to branch the military branch seperately from the main guilds and imperial guard by using a command tag as a gate. These reforms disorganized Aurelia, which would make restoring the guild to it's former power difficult for Sol. Despite the potential for a full recovery, Sol never removed Senloks guild powers, (kick, guild news etc;). Sherlock told Senlok to kick everyone from the main tag; and under Sherlocks orders (Senlok and Sherlock were in 221b) Senlok did so. Tim3 and Sherlock took credit for the kickings, saying they "hacked" their way in. Panic ensues later on, many guild members fear a 2nd terrorist attack. Sol is able to keep the guild together; and it survives a bit longer; rebuilding past Senlok and Sherlocks attempts at destroying it. Eventually however, a 2nd terrorist attack happens; and the guild slowly begins to fall. After 5-7 days, the guild is completely dissolved. The Aurelium After the fall of Aurelia, fast forward three months and the State is in ruins. The most recent Age of Chaos is in full swing and Senlok has retired to a detective's career with Sherlock. Sol creates The Aurelium, modeled after The Imperium, and the Aurelian Federation era of Aurelian history. Sol becomes Consul and tries to launch an army, but never executes his plans perfectly. The Aurelium doesn't last long and falls soon after. A new State rises. The Aurelian Legacy is over. But there are those who remember the glory days, when Auel's crusade back in Imperia to see if he could be absent and true militaries would still work was going on, and they smile, because three years later, Auel finally found a success. Shame he still doesn't know about it. Category:Guilds